


[Podfic] I Wake to Sleep (The Waking Slow Remix of Phantom Limb)

by evil_whimsey



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_whimsey/pseuds/evil_whimsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/409414"> I Wake to Sleep (The Waking Slow Remix of Phantom Limb)</a>, by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelietta/pseuds/ophelietta">ophelietta</a>.</p>
<p>Available for streaming or as MP3 download, on Soundcloud.</p>
<p>Author's summary: <i>They stopped talking before they really stopped talking.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Himawari contemplates silence, distance, still water, and time - but sunflowers are meant to live in the sun. Doumeki reminds her of this, eventually, in his own way. Set in the early days of Holic Rou.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Wake to Sleep (The Waking Slow Remix of Phantom Limb)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Wake to Sleep (The Waking Slow Remix of Phantom Limb)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/409414) by [ophelietta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelietta/pseuds/ophelietta). 



> Reader's notes:
> 
> One of ophelietta's tags for this story is, _the longest distance between two people is silence._ Silence can be an infernally difficult thing to get across in writing, particularly when it's loaded with feeling and history. But when it comes to the silences of xxxHolic Rou, involving Himawari, Doumeki, and Watanuki, ophelietta handles them like a boss. Her Rou stories never fail to knock me to pieces.

**I Wake to Sleep (The Waking Slow Remix of Phantom Limb) podfic** 9:00 Runtime. 8MB MP3. [Stream or download on Soundcloud](http://soundcloud.com/transient-peak/i-wa/s-XMIqc).

Much appreciation to ophelietta, for permission to record and post this story.


End file.
